


Can't Sleep (Bad Dreams)

by BookWorm61



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWorm61/pseuds/BookWorm61
Summary: “I didn’t know we were having a sleepover in the living room,” the main vocalist questioned, hiding a yawn behind his hand.Jinwook shook his head. “There wasn’t but you’re welcome to join us.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Can't Sleep (Bad Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my laptop for aaaaaaaages and I'm happy to finally be contributing to this community.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything prior to this so my writing style might come off a little awkward, so an advance sorry, but this idea had been playing in my mind for a while. Nonetheless, hope you guys enjoy this little piece as much as I had writing it.
> 
> And in light of recent events, hope everyone stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Set between candyland and blue rose era.

Jinwook woke up with a start. His night shirt and the bed cover was already drenched in his sweat and his heart was racing a hundred mile per hour. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to recall the dream that brought him to this state. He had an idea though.

It was still early from what he could tell by the darkness that washed over the room. The digital clock on the bedside table blinked 3.36 am in bold neon, the only source of light in the dark. The only sound that can be heard was the faint sound of crickets outside the window and his slowly calming breathing. Jinwook furrowed his eyebrow.

“Yeol-ah?”

No answer. He turned towards the bed on the other side of the room but found no trace of his roommate, the duvet thrown messily to the side. He knew the other was fast asleep when Jinwook was getting ready for bed last night. “He must’ve gone out of bed to use the bathroom or something,” the older mused, already getting out of his bed. Maybe he should check on him, if only to ease the turmoil in his stomach.

His search brought him to the living room where three of his members were occupying, all in various state of consciousness. The room was dimly lit and the television on but muted. Wooseok was reclined on one end of the couch, eyes concentrating on the show but his hand brushing idly through the maknae’s hair as Dongyeol himself have hogged the rest of the couch, head resting in the other’s lap and fast asleep. Hwanhee, on the other hand, was on the floor, back against the couch and drowsy eyes glued to the screen. Once in a while, his head would drop forward before he jerked awake, head thumping softly against Dongyeol’s hand.

“Hyung?” Jinwook broke out of his trance and looked down to his dongsaeng, not realizing he had drifted closer to the couch. Wooseok was staring expectantly at his leader but he got side-tracked when he noticed the red eyes and dark eye bags decorating the boy’s face. Before he could question it though, another figure walked out from the kitchen.

“We’re out of juice but I heard warm milk hel- Oh, hyung.” Minsoo, who was carrying a tray with five glasses of the supposedly warm milk, flashed the brunette a sheepish smile. “Sorry if we woke you up.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jinwook assured the other, helping him place them on the table. “I woke up myself, couldn’t quite get back to sleep again. What are you guys doing up though?” Before anyone could answer, another voice from the kitchen interrupted them.

“I found some chocolates and cookies but you can’t tell Jinwook I gave them to- Oh…” Sooil paused comically in the archway, eyes darting everywhere but the unamused leader. “Um, it’s not what it seems?”

“What are you guys even doing up?”

“Same reason as you did, hyung,” Hwanhee answered for all of them, hiding a yawn behind his palm. “Well, sort of. I went to the kitchen to get some water and found Yeollie and Wooseok hyung in the living room. I didn’t feel like sleeping again so I joined them.”

“Sooil hyung was tossing and turning in his bed so I pulled him out of the bed and into the kitchen to find something to help him sleep,” Minsoo pipped in next. “When I saw the others, I thought might as well find something for them too.”

Jinwook turned to the red-haired then. “What about you? You seemed to have been here the longest.”

“Not as long as the maknae.” That surprised Jinwook. “I had just stepped out of the bathroom when I heard faint sniffling. When I went to check it out, I found Yeollie alone in the living room. He said it was just a bad dream and he didn’t want to wake you up. I just chose to keep him company since then.” Now that Wooseok mentioned it, he could make out the dried tear tracks on Dongyeol’s cheeks. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the others inching closer to the couch.

“How long has he been out?”

“Just a few minutes ago.”

As if sensing all eyes on him, Dongyeol started stirring in his sleep. A soft whimper left his lips and Jinwook’s heart broke. He took a seat at the edge of the couch just by Hwanhee’s head and placed a hand on the maknae’s cheek, frowning when he felt a slight heat under his palm.

“Hyung?”

He looked down to see Dongyeol cracking an eye open and staring at him. He coaxed the boy to sit up with much groaning and protest but he let the other lean on his shoulder, pushing his hair falling into his eyes. “Hey, Wooseok told me. Why didn’t you just wake me up, you know I wouldn’t mind.”

“Didn’t wanna be a bother,” he answered sleepily, snuggling closer to him. “Besides, you got into bed late last night and we’ve had a hard day.”

“Still,” Jinwook admonished lightly as the other started settling around them. As much as they usually teased the younger members, they still care and worry whenever one of them was acting differently or feeling down. Sooil and Minsoo, for example, had sandwiched the second maknae between them, the former lending his shoulder to Hwanhee while the latter passed the warm milk over. Wooseok had tucked himself closer to them with his head on Dongyeol’s shoulder, a warm reminder of his presence and a hand reaching towards Jinwook’s free hand.

Jinwook ran a hand over Dongyeol’s forehead, biting on his bottom lip when he still feels the heat under his skin. “You’re getting a little warm,” he mentioned softly but still gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “Do you think you’re down with something?”

In his defence, Dongyeol didn’t seemed to care much, eyes still closed and slowly lulled back to sleep by the cool hand on his face. “Probably just the scare from the nightmare,” he managed to slur out. “Just need to sleep it off.”

Jinwook didn’t think it was that simple but he let the other fall back asleep and worry about it later. He looked up to see Wooseok and Hwanhee had joined the youngest into dreamland while Minsoo himself was starting to nod off. Both Sooil and himself shared an amused smile.

“Looks like tonight had been a little rough for all of us,” Sooil spoke up as he eyed the oldest meaningfully. Jinwook wasn’t surprised. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Probably not tonight,” he refused lightly, a tired sigh escaped his lips. “Besides, I think you already have an idea of what it might’ve been about.” The other just hummed in response, sipping his warm milk. They continued small talks instead, filling the silent early morning with mindless topics before a set of footsteps pulled their attention to the hallway.

Gyujin paused at the end of the hallway, droopy eyes scanned over them before he backtracked, returning a moment later with the remaining missing members. “I didn’t know we were having a sleepover in the living room,” the main vocalist questioned, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Jinwook shook his head. “There wasn’t but you’re welcome to join us.” Changhyun didn’t need another invitation, crashing on the floor with his head on Sooil’s thigh while Jinhyuk laid on top of him a few seconds later. Gyujin and Yein only joined them after grabbing a few blankets and pillows for everyone.

Jinwook tried to shift off the couch to let the other two occupant lie comfortably on the couch but Dongyeol fisted the front of his shirt, a whine leaving his mouth. “Don’t leave,” he softly plead, eyes still closed, and Jinwook would be lying if he said that he wasn’t soft for the younger boy. He scooted to the end of the couch and arranged both Dongyeol and Wooseok to lie down as comfortable as possible without waking any of them up. In the end, they were pretty much lying halfway across each other, though the group on the floor were no better, all of them lying in a tangle of legs and arms. Gyujin kindly helped threw a blanket over the two and passed a pillow to him. “So that you won’t wake up with a sore neck,” he reasoned before lying next to Yein on the ground.

As the clock continues ticking, Jinwook watch as all his members drift off to dreamland one by one. He glanced down to the youngest peaceful face and couldn’t help but think that it doesn’t matter if they had a rough night because in the end, they had people that love and care. With that final thought, he closed his eyes and let sleep pull him under. As the clock struck four o’clock, Jinwook was already dreaming of nine people surrounding him filled with smiles and laughter.


End file.
